Tough Choices
by writestories315
Summary: Different, but worth the read.


Title – Tough Choices

Author name – Carol 

E-mail – writestories315@yahoo.com  
Rating – PG --One bad word. (Sorry, Dad.)

Spoilers – Current season, but no Jimmy Roberts in this one.  (Sorry.)

Disclaimer –I do not own JAG.  I do not own Star Wars.  I do not own them in a house.  I do not own them with a mouse.  I do not own them here or there.  I do not own them anywhere.  I do not like green eggs and ham.  I do not like them, Sam-I-am.   I do not own Dr. Seuss. 

Summary – Different, but worth the read.

Authors Note's – 

1. I would like to thank my beta-reader.  She did a great job, so show your love for the Microsoft Office Assistance.  I use the kitty-cat.

2. This is dedicated to the six people who read the notes and aren't afraid to admit it or ask questions.

3. This one is definitely different.  Yeah, very different.  Give it a shot.

*************************************************************

Mac's Apartment

3:14 PM

"Hey," Harriet said as Mac opened her apartment door.  

"Hey, how was you're weekend?"  Mac asked.

"It was great," Harriet said as she walked into the apartment.  "How was AJ?"

"A perfect gentleman.  He's taking his nap now," Mac told her friend.

Harriet looked around the living room and was surprised not to see toys everywhere.  "What did you two do all weekend?"

"We went to zoo, colored, Chucky Cheese, and watched movies," Mac explained as they walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.  "So tell me about your weekend?"

"Oh, it was so great.  Bud got us reservations at the Hershey Hotel.  I had the full spa package, including the chocolate mud-bath.  It was heaven.  Saturday we went to this great restaurant for dinner and Bud was a complete gentleman.  He treated me like I was royalty."  Harriet paused in her gushing and noticed Mac had an odd look on her face.  "Mac, are you okay?"  

"What?  Oh, I'm fine, Harriet."  

"You just look like you're lost in thought," Harriet told her.  "I'm a mom I can tell when someone isn't listening."

Mac let out a sigh.  "I'm sorry.  I was lost in a thought."

"What thought?"  Harriet asked.

"Luke Skywalker or Han Solo."

"What?"

"Luke Skywalker or Han Solo," Mac repeated herself.

"I heard you, I just don't understand," Harriet admitted.

Mac pointed to the video box on the coffee table, "AJ wanted to watch the Star Wars movies, so we did.  About half way through The Empire Strikes Back I found myself thinking about Han and Luke.  They were total opposites yet Leia loved them both."  She glanced at Harriet who just stared at her. "I know it sounds weird, but I've been thinking about this since yesterday."

Harriet had an idea of what Mac was thinking, but didn't want to tip her hand. "What exactly did you think about?"

Mac took a breath. "Well, you've got Luke.  He's innocent, sweet, hopeful, and trying to live up to whoever he wants to be.  He knows nothing about his father and wants to learn about him.  He becomes a Jedi who is bound by rules, therefore has an aura of mystery around him.  These rules run his life and his thoughts."

"Okay.  What about Han?"

"He's arrogant and cocky, but yet he has this emotional-sensitive side that can sneak up on a girl.  He knows he is the best at what he does and he wants everyone to know it."

"True, but which one do you think is better?"

"I'm not sure.  I don't know how Leia chose."

"Luke ended up being her brother," Harriet stated.

"I know," Mac admitted. "But what if Luke wasn't her brother.  Would she have chosen him or still gone with Han?"

"Which one do you think was more honest with his feelings?"

"You could tell Luke was in love with her.  His features gave it away.  While Han just argue with her and got her all worked up."

"Han did tell her he loved her."

"Yeah, but she had to say it first," Mac reminded Harriet.

"I know.  Okay, let's try it this way. Which one do you think is sexier?"

Mac bit her lip and thought for a second, "Luke has that mystery, it makes you wonder.  While Han has that desire you want."

Harriet grinned. "So you would go with Han?"

"I don't know.... Luke has a lot of offer."

"But is Luke offering you what you want?"  

Mac feel silent as she thought about the question.  "I don't know."

"Which one do you think made Leia's toes tingle when she kissed him?" 

"Han." Mac smiled.

"So where does that leave you?"

"But Luke means well."

"Toe tingling well or just friends well?"

"Han can be such a jerk at times."

"Who causes Leia more trouble?"

"It's a tie.  Whenever one is in trouble, the other rescues them."  Mac ran her hands though her hair.  "It's just so confusing."

Harriet smirked. "Why they're fictional characters?"

"So how long are we going to pretend during this conversation?"  Mac bluntly asked.

"As long as you think you need to."

"Harriet, I have no idea what to do."

"Who do you love?"

"I love them both."

"Which one makes your toes tingle?"  

Mac took a deep breath as a smile tugged on the sides of her mouth.  "How do you think I should break it to him?"

"One word at a time is nice," Harriet offered.

4:23 PM

Washington D.C.

Mac stood outside the apartment door and knocked.  She took a deep breath as the door opened. "Hi, can we talk?"

"Sure. Come on in."

4:45 PM

He held the door open as she walked out.  "I'm sorry," Mac said again.

The dark haired man leaned over and kissed her cheek.  "I understand, just be happy."

"I will be."  Mac returned the kiss and left the apartment.  

He closed the door behind her, stared at the ceiling, and rubbed his chin.  "I swear if he hurts her.  I will beat the living shit out of him."

5:06 PM

Washington D.C.

Mac knocked on the apartment door and smiled as it opened.  

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise.  Come on in."  The handsome man greeted her.

"Thanks.  I was just driving around and thought I would stop by and see you," Mac explained as she walked in.

He walked towards the kitchen.  "I was just getting ready to make dinner.  I'm having penne pasta. Want to join me?"

"Do you have enough?" Mac asked as she joined him in the kitchen.

"A whole box."  He held up the box and Mac smiled.

She looked around the kitchen trying to find something to do, in order to keep her nerves calm.  "Sure.  Anything I can do to help?"

"You can start the salad."

"No problem."  Mac opened the refrigerator and hunted for the ingredients.

He worked on the pasta and sauce, as she cut up from the ingredients for the salad.  He glanced at her over his shoulder and knew she had something on her mind.  "So, Mac, what are thinking about?"

Mac decided to suck it up and face the music.  "Have you ever watched Star Wars?"

"The good ones or the ones Lucas just made?"

"The good ones."  Mac placed the lettuce into the bowl.

He thought for a second.  "A few times."

"Okay."

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Mac…."  He drawled out as he stirred the sauce.  

"Okay, I babysat Little AJ this weekend and we watched them."

"All three?"

"Yeah."  Mac cut the tomato and placed it into the salad.

"I always had a thing for Leia, especially in Return of the Jedi."  A glint of desire ran through his eyes, however it wasn't Carrie Fisher who was dressed up, it was the woman in his kitchen.

Mac gave him an odd look and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.  "Well, as we were watching I came to the realization that Han was a really good guy."

"Of course he was he was a pilot."  He turned around to look at her after he lowered the temperature on the burners.

"Yeah, most pilots are pretty good guys."

Harm gave her an odd look.  "What else did you think about as you watched the movies?"

Mac pulled some baby carrots out of the bag.  "I think Leia made a good choice.  Do you want these cut?"

Harm moved next to her and leaned against the counter top.  "They don't need to be cut."

"Okay."  Mac tossed a handful of the carrots into the bowl.

"So Han was a good choice?"

"Yeah, he was out for himself at first, but at least he was honest.  A lot of the things he did made up for his arrogance."

Harm took a piece of cucumber Mac was slicing.  "But seriously Mac, could you imagine Leia with someone else?"

"No.  They were made for each other."

"I liked the way they argued with each other," Harm commented.

Mac chuckled.  "Oh yeah, he knew how to push her buttons."

Harm was quiet for a few seconds as his brain started to connect the dots.  "But she did throw in a lot of sarcastic comments at him."

"Which he usually hit back at her."  Mac placed the cucumber into the salad.  "How's that?" 

Harm glanced at the salad.  "Perfect."  He walked back to the stove and stirred the pasta and sauce.  "But what about Luke?"

"Han was jealous of Luke for no reason." Mac placed the unused salad ingredients into the refrigerator as Harm replied.

"I don't know, I think he had a reason.  You did kiss him in front of me."  Harm bit his tongue as he heard his own words.

"What?  I couldn't hear you the fridge kicked on while I was putting the extra salad stuff away," Mac said as she closed the refrigerator door.

Harm looked at her and realized she knew what the conversation was about.  He checked the sauce and turned off the burner.  Then he tested the pasta, noticed it was done, and turned off the burner.  "Can you hand me the strainer?"

"Sure." Mac handed him the metal strainer.  

Harm placed it in the sink then carefully moved the pot of pasta to the sink and drained the pot with a huge amount of steam and heat filling to room.

"So what did you say about Han being jealous?"  Mac asked standing across from Harm.

"I said; he had a reason to.  She did say she loved Luke in front of him."

Mac thought for a second.  "Okay, you have a point, but at that time Leia knew they were twins."

"Leaving that fact aside, it make Han jealous." Harm placed the pot back on the stove.

"But you can't leave that fact aside," Mac stated getting slightly upset.

Harm crossed his arms and looked at Mac.  "So if you were Leia who would you choose?" 

Mac bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath.  "Han."

Harm tried to hide his smile.  "Why?  Got a thing for scoundrels?"

Mac grinned softly and flirted.  "Maybe I got a thing for the guy who flies the Millennium Falcon."

Harm accepted her flirt and took a step closer to her.  "So you got a thing for guys who fly."

"Maybe."  Mac shot back as Harm moved closer to her.

"Maybe?"

Mac cleared her throat and licked her lips.  "Yeah, I don't do to well in fast planes."

Harm stood directly in front of her.  "Then we better take our time."

He placed his hands on her hips and Mac moved her hands from their death grip on the counter top to his shoulders.  They met each other half way with their lips, sharing in a very sweet and soft kiss.

Harm pulled back breaking the kiss and moved a hand to her cheek.  "Do you really have a thing for Han?"

Mac laughed.  "No."  

"Clay's out of the picture?"

"He was never really in the picture."  Mac told him as one of her hands moved behind his neck.  "Do you really have a thing for Leia?"

Harm took a moment and looked into her eyes.  "I only have a thing for one princess and that's you, Sarah."

Mac opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Harm's mouth on hers proving his words to her.  He pulled her closer to him and Mac moved her arms to wrap around his neck.  Dinner and the world of Star Wars was quickly forgotten as they wrapped themselves around each other in a world of bliss.

THE END


End file.
